8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonslayerwei
Dragonslayerwei is the coolest 8bitter around. He is Co-owner of Hotel city and the brotherhood capital along with madman2002. Dragonslayerwei is also head jailer of 8bitmmo's first prison, Alcatraz. He wears a pimp suit with a wizard hat and the ninja mask. Dragonslayerwei is a very wealthy egg merchant so if you want an egg, just ask him when he is online. His in-game and real life best friend is Madman2002. Story of my life(stolen from Madman2002) I couldn't be bothered writing this part so i copied Madman2002's. Story: prologue It all started one holiday when i was extremely bored skyping Madman2002. we went around looking for mmo's we could play together but none of them were right for us until we met... 8bitmmo. Chapter 1 starting of Madman2002 and I hastily created our accounts and began the tutorial we absorbed in every block, every word and every sound even though it was just the tutorial. finsihing the tutorial we began our quests farming until we were wealthy (well that is what we thought was wealthy even though we only had 1k) Chapter 2 Our first town Later on in our first day I had to get off for other obligations so Madman2002 continued on, insearch of a "building group" which later on he found out is just a town. In those days town's were rare and 8bit was at the peak of population so entering a city wasn't easy. he searched far, he searched low, still he couldn't find a town until in the chat i heard a message that stood out to me. global Booty: who wants to join my town?Madman2002 quickly said yes and that was how i entered my first town. since he had just started he wasn't very rich but booty was nice and let me do an IOU. Madman2002 began to build my house that became our home until... Chapter 3 Becoming a mayor After a few weeks of gameplay i had already developed into a fairly ok 8biter so Madman2002 and I set out to discover the new world along with catsniper27 and theKyro. catsniper27 had already explored a lttle of thne new world so we picked up from where he had left. we found a nice island and built a chicken tree and some small huts. that island still stands till this day. We crossed the rough see on foot fighting past game reviewers. finnaly we reached land after dying several times. we decided to make a small village there but later on it turned to much more. we were going to place down a townstone except Madman2002 and I didn't have one so TheKyro sold madman one for 7K! We couldn't place it down because it was too close to another town so we had to go down south towards the snow lands thus the name snowpoint! Chapter 4 Snowpoint is SOLD! Madman2002 and I owned Snowpoint City during the period KJH787 had died. during that period gold was scarce so we had to save as much as we could. Snowpoint wasn't getting us any profit we were only losing money from keeping it so we sold it to thehermitbros. Chapter 5 Creating the Hotel During the weeks that followed Madman2002 and I were brainstorming things to do on 8bitmmo. suddenly I had a great idea... it was to make the virst ever 8bit hotel. Madman2002 and I saved every penny until at last we could buy a townstone. Pictures: Category:War and adventure series Category:Players Category:True life stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Sexy8bitters